an end and a begining
by shen dude
Summary: a naruharem. naruto killed sasuke he thought it was over but boy was he wrong. naruino narutema naruhana and a little naruanko
1. an end and a begining

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it **

**A/n well knew story let's go oh yea hana is kiba's older sister with her triplet dogs.**

Ino's pov

She never liked Naruto that way but after she got to no him she found they had allot in common. He wasn't as boring as shikamaru and didn't have a one tracked mind like choji. So when sakura left to Suna to live with gaara ino decided to make her move.

Bad timing

Tamari's pov

She never really noticed Naruto before. Until sakura came to live with them then all she could hear was Naruto, Naruto, sasuke, sasuke, and all of her stories about team 7. She had heard how funny and smart and _cute_ he was and decided maybe she should go for him

Bad timing

Hana's pov

When did this crush on Naruto start. Maybe when her brother came back from the chunin exams and said he had lost to Naruto's cleverness or maybe way back when Naruto painted the hokage monument a better prank then any of her pranks combined. She wanted to tell him.

Bad timing

It was time. Naruto had finally completed his training with kakashi and completed the un-finished jutsu the rasengan. He would have to kill sasuke.

"Naruto you will lead this mission got it"

"Yes Tsunade-baachan"

"You will have any ninja of your choice this time"

"Good first off I want shikamaru and neji"

"Fine"

"Can I get sakura?"

"She left for suna"

"Then I need shizune as my team's medic. Next I want anko-sensai she was the last one to fight orochimaru she will now how strong he is"

"You got it"

"If kakashi is still hurt then I will take yamato and sai"

"Good and Naruto don't die"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the center of the sound_

He was fighting sasuke in a giant crater they had created with their own pure power, Naruto was up to two tails and sasuke was going into level 2. Anko and yamato were fighting orochimaru, shizune had kabuto, shikamaru and neji got there rematches, and sai was up against a fuma clan traitor.

"You're good Naruto you have gotten better"

"I was always better then you sasuke I never tried to kill my friends"

"Lets finish this like last time only better I will use an advanced version of the chidori the Raikiri and you use your new technique"

"Wouldn't haven't any other way"

Naruto used his swirling ball's kinetic energy and his demonic chakra to make it a swirling fire ball.

Sasuke charged at him with the Rakia and Naruto new what he was up against _kakashi made this jutsu and it can cut through lightning... perfect _

Naruto charged at him and instead of stabbing it in his chest, _it's too good for him no one wants him alive,_ he stabs the fire ball at sasuke's precious little head

"It is finally over"

How wrong he was

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the leaf_

"Naruto mission status"

"Well Tsunade sasuke is dead"

"And the others"

"orochimaru is still out there and has anko

Kidomaru and kabuto are dead and the fuma traitor"

"And the girl you brought"

"That's tayuya during anko and yomato's fight with orochimaru, the snake channeled tayuya's curse seal to anko"

"So you didn't kill her?"

"Well she hasn't really done anything to us and she isn't controlled by him any more"

"Well looks like someone is attached to her he, he"

"What no its just it's just!"

"Ok, ok I get it I was joking"

"Good, is that it?"

"No I have promoted you to chunin you will get a new team now"

"Yes who is on it?"

"You will see tomorrow"

"Ok sees you Tsunade-baachan I got to get ready for sasukes funeral"

"You're going to it, someone gave him a funeral"

"Of course _I paid_ for it"

"Sigh" "Naruto sometimes you are to kind"

_With ino_

Ino decided her go to her old crushes funeral to see if Naruto was ok. She was wearing a white kimono with multi-colors of flowers _"I have to show Naruto I care about sasukes death with out sounding like a fan-girl"_ now she was choosing which flowers from her garden to pick._ "maybe the dark purple ones they are pretty but say sorrow" _after that inner ino was yelling **_"this shouldn't take this long it's a funeral" _**(narrator agrees with inner ino) _"this is important to Naruto" **"you are such a idiot perfectionist I mean when is the last time you ate after you started liking Naruto or sasuke" **"I guess your right" _

Narrator jumps out of bush and yells "**move on already this is boring, you need to get to the funeral" **

_With temari_

"_Yes I knew Naruto would kill that _(that means swearing) _now all I have to do is impress him at the funeral" _she waswearing a tan skirt and red skin tight shirt that showed her belly button _"sakura told me everything about him so it should be easy" _in her hand she had a present for Naruto _"sakura told me he likes ramen so he will **love** these expensive ramen bowls"_ she was about to think _"maybe I should bring flowers" _but the narrorater was outside her door with a gun.

_With hana_

"Bark" "bark" her dogs said "really I like this dress" "bark" "yeah your right" she was wearing a long purple dress that matched her clans facial marks and also showed some cleavage of her big boobs (hana kills me for talking about it a clone of me takes over) "poor Naruto, you think he will like my card" "bark" "yes I know you guys helped"

"_I knew **my** man would win against the uchiha he beat kiba after all!" _

Finally we got that done to the funeral

It was Naruto's turn to say something witch didn't take long it was only him sakura, and kakashi who said anything and those two just said the happy times they had and that after sasuke betrayed them they knew he was scum.

"sasuke wasn't that complicated, he was an avenger to the end he lost his family to his brother when he was young and wanted revenge, a fair dream but when in his depression he couldn't see the power he could of got from friends but he still was my friend. No my best friend." Said Naruto

No one was crying but Naruto no one cared everyone came here because they were naruto or sakura's friend.

"Naruto don't sugar coat it he was scum forget about him" said sakura

"No he wasn't he was just trying to be a hero" and he can't forger something inside him tells him not to.

This shocked sakura he was the one who had to kill him and he was the only one crying

"Honey lets leave naruto alone" said gaara

"Sasuke why did you have to die this wasn't what was supposed to happen; I was going to bring you back for sakura-chan you would fall in love with her and I would become hokage"

Just then a voice came "naru-kun please stop crying

"Ino you here to see your old crush

"No I was young he is scum to me. I came for you" she hands him the flowers

"Beautiful"

"Thanks" _"told you"_ inner ino-**_"shut up chaaaa!"_**

Naruto was walking back to his apartment when temari walked up to him

"Naruto great speech here takes these"

He opens the present

"Wow mintage ramen bowls thanks!"

He is finally in a slightly happy mood

"Yeah I knew you like them"

"Like them I love them"

"_And soon you will love me"_

"Bye Temari-_kun"_

"_Kun he called me Kun"_

He finally got to his apartment building when three dogs barked happily around him.

"Hi what do you guys want" Naruto said happily

"Oh hey Naruto I found you" said the voice of hana

"I wanted to give you this card"

"Oh thanks allot"

He didn't know hana very well but she was kiba's sister which made her cool in his book

The card was about a little puppy named Naruto uzimaki

It was cute and funny. It was just what he needed that and a good night sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was sleeping when he heard a noise on the roof. It didn't take a second thought for Naruto to disappear an appear on the roof.

"Hi little Naruto" said a voice on the roof

"Anko"

"Just anko no sensei"

"You're not my anko-sensei"

"Ha this should be fun" after that she activated level one of her curse seal

That's when the fight began and anko had to admit Naruto was giving her a run for her money

"You are not anko!" he yelled while lodging a kunai in her stomach

She dropped to the floor crying "I am sorry Naruto help me"

She motioned for a hug and Naruto connected with it.

"Got you" said anko she made a hand seal still in the hug.

"Nan no Kaizō jutsu (that one jutsu the sound guy did on kakuro in the prelims)" her body started to stretch around naruto and choke him.

Naruto had enough strength the break the hug

"What naruto you can't take a girls hug, ha you were always gay" after a little evil laugh a shiny metal object connected with anko's head

"Take that" said tayuya

Anko ran away after that

"Um thanks"

"What ever we are even you save me I save you"

"See you later"

Naruto had to restrain from a nose bleed because tayuya was still wearing her hospital robe and he could see her huge (this clone gets killed and a new one comes in)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade I was just attacked my anko"

"I know"

"How"

"Orochimaru was found tonight stealing a child from his house"

"What orochimaru is weird but not a child molester (_cough _yes he is_ cough)_ who was the kid"

"Konohomaru"

**A/n cliffhanger I know ha ha ha. Tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2 the middle

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto **

**Thanks for all the reviews I think I got 4 reviews the first half hour sorry for the wait I was studding about harem **

_Last chapter_

"_Who did orocimaru kidnap?"_

"_Konohamaru"_

"What why would orochimaru need konohamru?"

"I don't know maybe as a new body"

"But if he wanted a third hokage descendent why not asuma he is a jonin"

"Because asuma is to old" said an unknown voice

"Yamato!"

"What ever orochimaru wants konohamaru for it just another one of his sick experiments"

XX

As soon as the girls found out what happened last night they had jumped at the chance to be with naruto.

"_God what am I drunk letting three love struck girls on an S class mission"_ but Tsunade reluctantly let them aboard along with a giggling jiraiya.

"_Hee hee icha icha harem here I come" _thought jiraiya

So the group headed out into the unknown

XX

"Hey naruto what is your favorite color" chimed ino. This has been going on for about an hour and the girls had barraged him with question after question.

"I don't know orange"

"really what is your favorite food' asked hana

"That's a dumb question its ramen you retard" squawked temari

"Bring it princess" yelled the dog girl

"How dare you call me princess you mutt"

While those two fought ino crept up to naruto and grabbed his arm

"Come on naru-kun lets leave these freaks alone"

The other girls heard this and their heads got really big and angry (as only anime girls can) and beat the pulp out of ino.

The whole time jiryaiya was getting a kick out of it.

"I hate you ero-sennin" naruto said arrogantly

"Hey it has been nothing but flirty girls and cat fights for an hour and you expect me to not giggle"

"What ever as long as I get to beat the tar out of that snake-fag"

XX

Midnight on the border of fire and rice country

"Naru-kun what are you doing up so late" questioned temari

"Just admiring the lake how bout you"

"When you live with gaara all your life you always stay half awake"

"He isn't evil he was just….. confused"

"Yeah well ever since you and sakura came into his life he is a new person"

A cold feeling went over him at the mention of his ex-crush.

"Oh sorry" she said sadly

"Its fine I'm over her and she made him whole"

"I can make you whole" she said seductively.

They started a serious make-out session

"Mmm you taste so good temari-CHAN (I fixed it ha)

XX

It was dinner time and naruto and hana had to go hunt for food.

"Naru-kun why do people treat you so bad"

"Because when I was born my father sealed the kyubi in me"

"Really so who was your father"

"The yondaime"

"I wish my father was that important"

"What do you mean?"

"Being in the inuzaka clan people call you mutt and dog" said hana "and being a dropout doesn't help"

"_Just like me"_

"Naruto I need to tell you something'

"Yeah"

"I love you" they leaned closer and made out.

XX

"_How did I get in this situation" _thought naruto. He was making out with ino in her tent sweating. He remembered allot of yelling and flirting.

"Naruto I love you. You are the only one who understands me"

"Ino I will always understand you"

XX

"Hey wake up"

"Tayuya why are you here?"

"Tsunade told me to come along"

"K sit down I have something to ask you"

"What?!"

"Why did you join orochimaru?"

"Well he promised me power and respects see people hated me because of my potty mouth and I was a very bad ninja"

"Tayuya'

"What?

"Stop talking" he leaned in to kiss her.

XX

"_How did this happen I have made out with 4 girls already"_

"**That would be me"**

"_What? kyubi'_

"**Yeah isn't it great I made it your mating season"**

"_Do you know how much I hate you?"_

"Naruto come hear" yelled jiryaiya

Dumm dumm dumm. Cliff hanger


	3. Chapter 3 experiment

Dear readers

When I created this fic it was only supposed to be a experiment to see if I could do a harem. So please review to tell me if I did good and if I should show you the last chapter. It was only going to be a fight scene

Thank you


End file.
